Access all areas
by The Boeshane Babe
Summary: Ianto wants Jack to...er...help him in the Archives...ahem!  Some amusing Janto smut...


**Access all areas…**

Late into the night after a long tiring day, the SUV pulled up back at the Torchwood Hub. Unusual aliens called for unusual weaponry that came from the archives….and there was a lot of it…

"Perhaps you'd like to help me, sir?" Ianto flicked his eyes at Jack, while trying to stow as many guns as he could under one arm.

"Can't Owen…," Jack began.

"No Owen _can't_," Ianto said pointedly, trying to give him a look.

"No, Owen definitely can't," Owen agreed as he and Gwen carried a heavy looking body bag towards the medical bay.

Ianto watched Jack Harkness huff like a petulant child whose just been told to pick up the satchel he dropped before he picked up the remaining weaponry from the back of the vehicle.

"Remind me to really have this lot somewhere more accessible," Jack sighed after descending a series of seemingly endless metal stairways after Ianto. At last they came to the right room and Jack followed Ianto in placing the guns on a big table, "Let me guess, you're about to say these all need to be put away properly?"

"Not right now, no" Ianto hissed, propelling Jack backwards towards a wall full of drawers. He started to kiss him hard and passionately.

"Oww!" Jack let out a yelp right in Ianto's ear, "Sorry. You just skewered me on a drawer handle…"

"I could think of better things you could be skewered on," Ianto breathed hard and lustily, "Do you know what excitement and adrenalin does to me by any chance, sir?"

"Uhuh. I can feel it in your trousers," Jack grinned as he copped a feel, "Weapon of mass destruction maybe?"

"Oh yes…," Ianto hissed as he slowly ran his hands down Jack's chest, over his hips and round to tight muscle, "Running after you means I've been watching that tight little ass wiggle at me for most of the day…"

"What a view, eh?"

"Precisely…been driving me mad"

Ianto sought his mouth with hungry kisses and then gently bit at his lower lip, jaw, neck.

"I love archiving with you…," Jack's voice trembled as he felt his trousers opened and the young Welshman slide down his body onto his knees. A slight eye roll, "I think…oh yes…archiving has got to be one of my favourite pastimes…"

Ianto smiled inwardly, enjoying the power he had over Jack. Oh yeah, the 'quiet one,' the 'Teaboy' as Owen was so fond of calling him…they probably thought Jack only had to click his fingers and Ianto would meekly drop them. Well, sometimes he did…but more often than not it was the quiet office boy who played at being the boss….making Captain Harkness quiver and moan in abandon as he demanded.

Just the right amount of teasing…when Jack was really starting to pull his hair…Ianto got to his feet, looking Jack straight in the eye. Jack knew what that look meant and undid Ianto's smart Paul Smith suit trousers and put his hand inside.

"D'you come here often?" Jack asked, playfully biting at Ianto's neck.

"Oh I hope to," more hot kisses before Ianto yanked Jack bodily round so that he was squashed with his face against the drawers.

"Oh you dirty sick little bunnies…." Owen's voice was in both their ears, "Do you two ever stop shagging?"

"Owen?" a hiss from Jack

"Owen?" almost a squeak from Ianto

"Your comms are still on, you daft sods…," Owen informed them with a laugh in his voice, "And actually that room has CCTV. Give the camera a wave, boys!"

Ianto blushed crimson as he yanked his trousers up and closed and shot a furious look at the camera he could now see up in the corner of the room. Jack, meanwhile, grinned at the camera and wiggled his ass at it rather lasciviously.

"Put it away Harkness, you tart!" Owen groaned, "Y'know, it's a bit of a grainy picture….but I'm sure I could make a bit of money out of this tape…"

"Don't you bloody dare!" Ianto hissed. He momentarily glared at the camera and then looked away in embarrassment, "If you _ever_ make it public…!"

"Well maybe not public, "Owen interrupted, "but the girls have heard as well…access all areas!"

"Oh…fuck," Ianto muttered. Jack, annoyingly, snorted with laughter in amusement, "And you can shut up too!"

"Oooh Yan, you're so masterful!" Gwen mimicked a rough approximation of Jack's American accent, "Have me now up against the storage drawers!"

"Rather inventive…but could be a bit painful," Tosh joined in.

"It was. Handles," Gwen agreed sagely.

"Oh please," Ianto muttered, willing the ground to open up beneath him.

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" Owen was still finding it funny, "Anyway, personally I'm putting this creature on ice for the night and heading home. G'night Jack, g'night Teaboy. Oh and careful your weapon of mass destruction doesn't go off without warning…"

"It never has yet," Jack tried not to find it funny but got a swift painful elbow in the ribs. He put an arm around Ianto and pulled him against him with a slight smile as if to say 'don't mind them.'

"Night, boys!" a rather giggly chorus from Gwen and Tosh.

"Enjoy your archiving...,"Owen quipped before the comms clicked off…


End file.
